


Gypsy

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [8]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Phantom Songs AU!, Simon is a Gypsy in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: Betty discovers more about her boyfriend's heritage. Let's say it was a pleasant surprisea part of my  Phantom Songs AU!





	

\- Simon?

\- Yes, dear?

\- What are these photos?

\- Which photos… Oh, these. – Betty noticed light blush on her boyfriend’s face. – These were taken on Gypsy theater. My mother and I used to perform there together, as a part of a local gypsy ensemble. That’s how we earned money for living...

\- You had your ear pierced! – Betty pointed to the photo. – And you didn’t tell me about that!

\- Uhm, well… I … forgot about this. – Simon scratched his neck with embarrassment. – You see, Betty… I’ve got my ear pierced by my mother when I was 5. I took it away when I went to college.

\- But why? – Betty looked at him with disappointment. – It looked so good on you! And, it’s also a part of your cultural identity, no?

\- Betty, I am an American. – Simon sighed. – Besides, I didn’t like that ear piercing anyway.

\- Oh. - Betty rested her head on his shoulder. – That makes things different. However, what did you do in the theater?

– I've used to play on guitar or tambourine, and my mother danced. Sometimes, I danced and sang with her. – Simon yawned. – And, we were singing with a choir.

\- How long were you performing?

\- About three years. – Simon squinted, and rubbed his forehead. – Then, I left for college. My mother was so proud. – he propped his chin on his hand. – She always wanted a better life for me.

\- Good to know.- Betty smiled softly. – By the way, these clothes suit you.

\- Thank you, princess. – Simon blushed. – You know, I was thinking… Two weeks ago, I went home to celebrate my mother’s birthday. As a part of a celebration, I was performing with some of our colleagues and friends. I took the clothes with me…

\- Holy guacamole.– Betty's eyes widened with surprise. – Did you?

\- Yes. – Simon winked. – Would you wait a couple of minutes?

\- Sure. Will it be a dance or singing show? – Betty looked at him with anticipation.

\- We will see. – Simon went to the door. – I’ll be right back.

Betty sighed dreamily, sat back on the couch and crossed her legs. After five minutes, she heard his voice:

\- My fair lady, it would be a pleasure to have you as a guest in our theater. – Simon entered the room. Betty gasped, and pressed her fingers against her lips:

\- Oh my god, Simon… You look so… different. – She knuckled her eyes and said with notes of suspicion:

\- Okay, wild gypsy boy – who are you, and where is my boyfriend?

\- Do you… like it? – Simon nervously rubbed his hands and looked at her sheepishly. Betty chuckled:

\- Of course, dum-dum! And… did you put your earring on? – She clasped her hands together and smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. – It’s amazing!

\- Betty… - Simon cleared his throat and stood straight. – This evening, I will perform a dance. Well, sort of.

She shifted a little and leaned forward, to see better. In the next few minutes, Betty could swear, that this man in a maroon shirt had nothing in common with her shy, gentle boy. He was more… wild? Mysterious? Free? She couldn’t tell. Not now, at least. She knew about his Gypsy descendant, but Simon avoided to talk about it or show it more than necessary. 

Meanwhile, her boyfriend had gone to the dance. Simon jumped, tapped the rhythm with his feet, snapped his fingers and slapped his hips, torso, and arms. His movements were sharp and fast but yet graceful. When she heard his raw yells and whistles, while he turned around or clapping his hands together, her heart started to beat faster with exciting.

When Simon finished his dance, Betty jumped from the couch and hugged him. She could see the fire in his dark gray irises, hear his heavy breathing, and feel the stains of sweat on his back:

\- Fantastic! – Betty grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. - It was an astounding performance!

\- Thank you, my dear. – Simon’s face turned scarlet. The red haired woman smirked, stood on her tiptoes and whispered into her man’s ear:

\- Maybe you should wear these clothes and put your earring more… frequently. What do you think?


End file.
